As a trend of standardization in the Internet streaming such as an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television), a system which is applied to VoD (Video On Demand) streaming by HTTP (Hypertext Transfer Protocol) streaming and live streaming is standardized. In particular, MPEG-DASH (Moving Picture Expert Group-Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) that is standardized by ISO/IEC/MPEG is attracting attention (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1).
The MPEG-DASH obtains and reproduces streaming data in accordance with a metafile called MPD (Media Presentation Description) and an address (URL: Uniform Resource Locator) of medium data such as chunked audio, video, or caption to be described therein.
In the stream (Representation) of the medium data described in the MPD, a plurality of candidates having different attributes is enumerated. An application (for example, stream player or the like) that processes the MPD selects an optimal stream in accordance with a current network environment condition from streams of the plurality of candidates, and obtains and reproduces the stream.
If the network environment is changed, in accordance with this, a stream to be obtained is changed. Further, as a reference of the selection, it is assumed that the selection is performed by an end user (viewer), or a capability attribute of a device (for example, equipped function, system attribute (for example, codec or the like), capability attribute (for example, a memory capacity, a processing capability, or the like)) or the like.
Non-Patent Document 1: ISO/IEC 23009-1:2012 Information technology Dynamic adaptive streaming over HTTP (DASH)